Second Souffle
by cacahueteyaoi
Summary: Le jour où Sasuke et Naruto se soumettent à un test de dépistage, ils n'imaginaient pas sortir du cabinet avec ces résultats. Effrayés, ils trouveront du réconfort dans l'autre et s'efforceront d'affronter ensemble cette épreuve. Ensemble, ils affronteront la vie. PROLOGUE en ligne.


Avant toute chose : **bonne année à toutes et à tous !** Au risque de me répéter pour celles et ceux qui sont allés lire le dernier chapitre de _A travers ton art_, je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année, plein de bonheur, de joie et de bonnes choses ! :D

(Quoi ? Comment ça on est déjà fin janvier ?)

Comme vous le remarquerez, ce prologue est posté en même temps que le cinquième chapitre de _A travers ton art_, et oui je fais du double post pour la nouvelle année ;)

Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire : "elle a même pas fini _A travers ton art_ qu'elle se lance dans une autre histoire ! En plus, elle met trois milles plombes à nous poster les chapitres !"...Et bien oui, je sais. Mais j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Donc j'ai décidé de vous poster en exclusivité le prologue de ma toute prochaine fiction, bien que je ne sache pas encore si ce sera une fic à chapitres ou un OneShot/TwoShot, toujours dans le registre NaruSasu, of course !

Donc voilà, voici _Second Souffle_ ! Enjoy it chers amis yaoistes ! :D

**Titre :** Second Souffle

******Pairing :** NaruSasuNaru

******Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Drame/Romance

* * *

**En y réfléchissant, il y avait eu des signes.**

_Ils étaient dans leur cuisine, assis autour de la table pour le repas. Sasuke s'était levé pour aller chercher la casserole et avait fait tomber sa serviette. Il s'était baissé pour la ramasser. En se relevant, il fut pris d'un violent vertige qui le fit chuter. Naruto s'était précipité sur lui._

_« Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ? »_

**Des signes. Nombreux.**

_Un verre qui chute par inadvertance. _

_Des absences prolongées._

_Sasuke de plus en plus fatigué._

**Oui, il y avait eu des signes.**

******Et puis Naruto avait eu cette idée. ********Une idée qui les avait séduits tous les deux.**

_- Hey Sasuke, ça fait un moment que je pense à quelque chose..._

_Sasuke releva le nez de son roman, attendant que le blond poursuive._

_- Tu voudrais pas qu'on essaye sans préservatif ?_

_Etonné, le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt._

_- Pourquoi ce soudain engouement ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était pas important de l'avoir ou pas._

_- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant que Sakura me dise que c'était dix fois mieux sans ! Ca décuple les sensations !_

_ Sasuke regarda son compagnon, incrédule._

_- Attends, t'es pas en train de comparer un anus et un vagin quand même ?_

_- Mais non andouille !_

_ Naruto faisait les gros yeux. Ce que son brun pouvait manquer de jugeote parfois !_

_- Ben éclaire-moi alors parce que..._

_ « Ah » se dit Sasuke avant d'aborder un air choqué. Puis dégoûté._

_- Je vois que tu as compris tout seul !_

- …

_- Moi aussi, ça m'a choqué, mais si, elle l'a fait._

- …

_- Hé ben, t'imaginer Sakura en levrette t'a vraiment traumatisé, toi, s'exclaffa-t-il._

- …

_- Ouhou, fit-il en agitant sa main devant le regard vide de son amant. Putain, ça t'a vachement grillé le neurone, ajouta-t-il dubitatif._

_- Ne me reparle plus jamais de Sakura en levrette, le menaça Sasuke, regard Uchiha-de-la-mort-qui-tue à l'appui._

_- D'accord, promit-il._

_ Sasuke se renfonça dans le moelleux du canapé et replongea dans le livre qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. Il poursuivit sa lecture sur trois lignes, avant de redresser subitement la tête vers Naruto, qui boudait dans son coin en bougonnant des « Il m'a même pas laissé finir »._

_- Ca décuple les sens, tu as dit ?_

_- Oui ! Tout à fait, repris le blond, rayonnant. Il faut juste se faire dépister avant, sécurité oblige. On pourrait le faire ensemble._

_- Hn, réfléchit-il. Je serai à Paris la semaine prochaine. _

_- La semaine d'après je suis sur Hokkaido, ajouta le blond_

_- Dans trois semaines alors, proposa Sasuke._

_- Super !_

_ Le jeune blond repartit tout guilleret, n'apercevant pas le rictus lubrique qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de son amant._

**Une simple décision qui allait changer leur vie. Ils s'en réjouissaient tous deux d'avance.**

**Puis il y avait eu un appel la semaine qui avait suivi.**

_- Putain Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! J'ai eu Neji tout à l'heure, il était paniqué ! Neji bordel !_

- …

_- Mais putain, réponds-moi !_

_- Je vais mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, c'était rien._

_- Rien ? Tu appelles ça rien ?! Ca fait deux fois que tu perds connaissance ce mois-ci Sasuke !_

_- C'est rien, la fatigue je te dis._

_- Tu n'es jamais fatigué, contredit-il. Et là, tu tombes deux fois, c'est pas normal !_

_ Sasuke poussa un long soupir à l'autre bout du combiné. Pourquoi Neji avait-il appelé Naruto ? Il l'inquiétait inutilement et maintenant, il n'allait pas le lâcher._

_- Arrêtes de soupirer Sasuke, tempêta le blond. Je m'inquiètes !_

_- Je sais, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je ne vais pas aller à la réception de ce soir, je vais rester à l'hôtel et me reposer._

_- Demande à Neji de rester avec toi._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'accord pour louper le gala._

_- Mais si je l'appelle, peut-être que..._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter Naruto, trancha sèchement Sasuke. Et ce ne sont pas vos belles années d'amitié qui feront changer d'avis un Hyuga._

- …

_ Le jeune Uchiha culpabilisa devant le silence prolongé de son compagnon._

_- Ecoute Naruto, je ne voulais pas être si sec, je suis désolé. Dès que je rentre, je vais voir un médecin, d'accord ?_

_- Moui, d'accord, capitula le blond._

_ Sasuke soupira, soulagé._

_- Je vais te laisser, reprit-il. Tu m'as coupé en plein shooting, je vais devoir y retourner._

_- Oh ! pardon ! Excuse-moi, je suis désolé ! Vas-y vite !_

_- Ne t'excuse pas Naruto, ricana le brun. Tu m'as appelé dès que tu as reçu le coup de fil de Neji, non ?_

_- Hm, acquiesça le blond._

_- Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes. Même si tu deviens pire qu'une mère poule, commenta-t-il, un tantinet moqueur._

_- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas Uchiha !_

_ Sasuke rigola franchement._

_- Dis, ils vont pas trop t'en vouloir ?_

_- Certainement pas. Ce sont eux qui ont absolument tenu à m'avoir pour leur shooting, alors ils pourront bien attendre deux minutes avant d'avoir leurs photos._

_- Ahah, tu es cruel Sasuke, rigola le blond. Tu sais à quel point c'est chiant pour un photographe d'attendre ses modèles ?_

_- Oui, je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas comme ça avec tous. _

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Non. Toi, je ne te ferai jamais attendre._

_- T'es mignon Sasuke, commenta le blond, attendri. Mais fais gaffe, tu vires guimauve. Et ça ne colle pas avec l'image Uchiha, railla-t-il._

_- Tss. Bon, j'y vais. Je te rappelles ce soir ? _

_- Non, repose-toi. Je t'appellerai demain, répondit le blond._

_- Tu vas voir, je serai tellement reposé, qu'avant ton départ à Hokkaido, tu ne pourras même plus marcher, le provoqua-t-il._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra, paria Naruto. A demain, Sasuke._

_- A demain._

**Ils ne les avaient pas vus venir. Pourtant, ils commençaient tout juste à entrer dans leur vie. **

**S'ils s'en étaient rendus compte plus tôt, tout aurait-il pu être différent ? Probablement pas. **

**Car ils étaient là.**

**Les premiers symptômes.**

* * *

Aloooors ? Est-ce que ces quelques lignes vous auront donné envie de découvrir la suite ? :)

A bientôt ! (ou pas...*SBAAFF*)

Cacahueteyaoi


End file.
